


The Importance of Being Tarrant

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humour, Season/Series 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Alicia Ann Fox (oracne)</p><p>A very silly "Blake" alternate that plays on Terry Nation's fondness for a certain name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Being Tarrant

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> Previously Published in SOMETHING UNFRIENDLY

Blake looked at Del Tarrant in horror. "You idiot! I haven't sold you, you sold me!"

Tarrant looked stunned. "He's a bounty hunter, Avon. Or he's been acting an awful lot like one."

"No, you're the traitor," Blake insisted. "Dev Tarrant. Short guy with blond hair and a limp."

Avon was following their argument like a tennis match. "Look, I think you're both a bit confused. Or stupid. Blake isn't tough enough to be a bounty hunter look at those awful little studs! What fake machismo. And I wouldn't call 6'3" short. Tarrant, do you have blond hair?" The pilot shook his head. "I didn't think so. Who would  _want_  curly brown hair?"

Vila broke in. "This is  _Del_  Tarrant, Blake. Not Dev."

Blake came up and looked more closely. "You're right, Vila! I guess I was looking out of the wrong eye."

Arlen chose that moment to rip off her face mask. "I'm not a rebel, I'm not a rebel!" she cried. "They dressed me up like this. I'm Jill Tarrant!"

The room fell to a stunned silence. Finally Dayna got up enough courage to go to her and whisper, "Jill Tarrant was on _Dr. Who_  . This is  _Blake's Seven_  . You'd better get out of here before the Continuity Police show up."

Arlen/Jill quickly vanished in a puff of cheap special effects. Action resumed.

"Well, Blake," said Avon. "Now that we've settled this Tarrant problem, I think we should exit, as well, before Boucher edits us." They all vanished. The television faded to black.

Moral: Too silly, too silly to go on. Sorry about that. I'll stop now.


End file.
